Tankor vs Metal Face
Tankor vs Metal Face is a What-If? Death Battle. Description In war, sometimes soldiers defect. They may try to kill their old allies, but can they kill each other? Will Tankor pulverize Metal Face, or will Metal Face send Tankor to the scrapheap? Introduction Wiz: Since the dawn of civilization, war has always been a constant threat to humanity. Boomstick: And besides the awesome deaths and explosions, there are also the turncoats that ruin it for everyone by betraying those around them. Wiz: Tankor, the Vehicon general turned mastermind! Boomstick: And Metal Face, the butcher of Colony 9! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Tankor Wiz: The Beast Wars had raged on for a long time, claiming the lives of Maximals and Predacons alike. Boomstick: Fortunately, Optimus Primal stopped Megatron and took him into custody, with the surviving Maximals heading to Cybertron like a boss. Wiz: What should've been a victory for the Maximals turned into a last minute defeat as Megatron escaped, went to Cybertron first and wiped out almost everyone but himself with an army of Vehicon drones. Boomstick: When Optimus and co. arrived, he, Cheetor, Blackarachnia and Rattrap evaded capture, but Silverbolt and Rhinox didn't. When Megatron needed help hunting down the technorganic Maximals, Megatron created three generals to assist him. Wiz: They were Thrust, formerly Waspinator, Jetstorm, formerly Silverbolt, and last but not least, Tankor, formerly Rhinox, the Maximals' resident genius. Boomstick: I miss the Chainguns of Doom! Wiz: We all do, Boomstick. We all do. Boomstick: The shell personality of Tankor was initially a mindless brute, but when the Maximals tried knocking some sense into the big guy, things got a lot worse. Wiz: Rhinox's brutal intelligence and Tankor's antagonism combined the two minds into one dangerous foe. With his newly regained intellect, Tankor began plotting against Megatron so that he, not Megatron, would rule a technologically pure Cybertron. Boomstick: Tankor's main weapon of choice is an energy cannon on his shoulder, which becomes the cannon on his vehicle mode, which was, well, a tank. Come on, did you really think he could turn into anything else?! His name is "Tank"or for a reason! Wiz: Tankor is also surprisingly agile, as his caterpillar treads can make him move very fast, not to mention he can also jump pretty high, like when he tried to use the Oracle. Boomstick: Being a genius, Tankor is a skilled tactician and technician, able to not only reprogram a diagnostic drone to serve him but also fake his death and manipulate Megatron and Optimus from the shadows! He also has saw blades hidden in his arms that can easily cut through thick metal! I wish I had saws like that... Wiz: Tankor also has the codes to the Key to Vector Sigma, which can turn organic life into robots in seconds, like when he used a copy of the key made from the code on Nightscream, Rattrap and Optimus on three separate occasions. Boomstick: Believe it or not, Tankor is so sneeky that he snuck up on Rattrap and shot him with the Key to Vector Sigma, and Rattrap is no stranger to stealth! Also, Tankor even has the power to use -- Wait a second! This makes no sense! Wiz: What doesn't? Boomstick: How can he make physical holograms of himself?! Holograms don't work like that! Wiz: Well, this was how Tankor fooled the Maximals and Megatron. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: His duplicate had the power to perfectly emulate Tankor, acting as an extension of his will. However, Tankor does have plenty of weaknesses. Boomstick: Maximals like Rattrap have been known to climb on top of Tankor and attack him where his strong arms couldn't reach. Heck, Rattrap has even managed to hack into his systems and turn off his drones! Wiz: Tankor has also been known to miss key details that, while few and far between, ultimately ruin his plans, like what Tankor tried killing Megatron, only to discover that there were programs installed that kept Tankor from killing him, as Megatron understood that generals with free will could possibly rebel against him. Boomstick: Time for Metal Face! Tankor: I will not BE DENIIIIIIIIIED!!! Metal Face Wiz: In the universe of Xenoblade Chronicles, there are two titans whose bodies serve as two different worlds. They are the Bionis, the land of the Homs and other organic life, and the Mechonis, the home of the Machina. Boomstick: When Zanza, the soul of the Bionis, orchestrated a genocidal attack on the Mechonis, many Machina were killed, leaving a bitter Egil swearing revenge, building a robot army and sending it off to kill as many organic creatures as possible in a war that lasted for many years! Now that's what I call devotion! Wiz: Many years later, the Homs, being the most common target of the army of robots called the Mechon, fought tooth and nail to preserve the existence of the people of Bionis. Boomstick: Three prominent Homs included Dunban, the babass former wielder of the Monado, Dickson, the swordman with pinpoint accuracy, and Mumkhar, the treacherous, unreliable wuss. Death Battle (The location is in the Bionis Leg) Tankor: Are there any suitable test subjects? I need to know my project will work properly. Diagnostic Drone: No highly-evolved organic lifeforms detected. You will have travel all the way-- Female Computer Voice: Hostile organic signature detected. Results Category:ScorpionTail Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Transformers vs Xenoblade themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Traitor themed Death Battles